love is such a strange subject
by darkbloodmoon
Summary: contains yoai... hiei and kurama... enough said


Yu Yu Hakusho Fan Fic #1- Warning: Contains Yoai. -Hiei and Kurama- Rated PG "I can't believe it! Why didn't he respond when I spoke to him. Here I pour my heart out to him and tell him how I feel and he just stands up and walks away. I wish I could understand him. I wish that he felt the same for me as I do for him." That's all Kurama could think about while walking home from school Halloween night. He had to stay late to work on his flute solo that he was preparing for Solo Ensomble, which was coming up in two weeks, and was really worn out. "I really wish he would give me a chance. I know that if I could somehow get him to let lose and at least smile or laugh at me, then I'd know that he cares. If only." he was cut short when he realized that he was at his front step waiting for himself to open the door. "Hi honey! How was practice today? Feeling all pumped up for the big debut?" "Hello mother. Practice was very nice and I feel that I'm as ready as I'll ever be." After giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, he started to climb the stairs to his bedroom when his mother called to him again. "Oh dear, you had a phone call while you were out. They didn't say who they were but it sounded like one of your friends. He sounded tired and stressed out or something. And are you feeling all right? You look down in the dumps." "I'm fine, just a little sleepy, that's all." "Well, come here, let me check your forehead." Sometimes Kurama couldn't stand how worried his mother could get at times, but that never stopped him from loving her. "Dear, are you sure you're feeling well? You have a slight fever." "I'm fine. All I need is a little sleep. Good night." With that, he kissed her one more time and hiked to his room. By the time he got to his bed, he was in tears. He missed Hiei. It was only two long, lonely days ago when he had confessed his love and was so ruefully rejected. He missed the way Hiei would sit in the windowsill and polish his katana. He missed Hiei's white headband, heck; he missed everything that was Hiei! He looked at his alarm clock, which had a little picture of the fire demon taped over the speaker. It was now 12:05. He had been crying for two and a half-hours. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. There was a record breaking chill in the air that night and Kurama was so tied up about Hiei that he forgot to close the window. The next morning, he paid dearly for his mistake. "Kurama, honey wake up. Kurama sweetie wake up. I'm taking you to the doctor's." Even with her pleads and threats of cold water; it still wasn't enough to wake the sick sleeping beauty. While in the real world where his mother was driven to the point of weeping, Kurama was in his own nightmarish little hell. He saw Hiei everywhere. He saw images of gruesome deaths and of the night when he walked away. An image of Hiei driving his deadly katana through his saddened heart him was all that it took to wake him out of his feverish sleep. He looked around and realized that he wasn't at home. He panicked for a moment and relaxed when his saw his mother's sweet face looking in on him from a window in the hallway. He turned his gaze to what was around him. He saw multiple IVs and a heart monitor. He was so tired and weak. He strained to keep his emerald eyes opened as he watched the pulse on the screen. His soft red hair had been pulled back he was wearing a hospital gown. He wished Hiei was here to see how weak he was without him, but little did he know that a certain demon was having similar problems.  
  
"How can this be? Why can I not tell Kurama the way I feel for him? I am a worrier, love will only interfere. but his is more to me than life itself." Pacing back and forth, he fought with himself over what had happened. It was a weakness and yet a skill for life. Why? He loved everything about Kurama. His eyes, his hair, his beautiful demon form, everything! He just couldn't make himself say the words in which he had longed to say years ago. "I love you." He tried calling him on a pay phone in the human world but he was gone. He had to go see Kurama. Even if it meant waking him in the night and risking rejection from him. Just as he was about to leave his cave, he turned around and picked up his katana. "I have a feeling.." As he walked out of the portal to the human world, he sensed something extremely wrong. He could feel Kurama's spirit energy fading fast. "I'm coming Kurama! Just hold on for a little longer!" "Doctor, is he going to be okay?" Yuski pondered that question repeatedly in his head as Kurama's mother begged and harassed the doctors for answers. Kuabrawa stood calmly in the corner of the waiting room while Boton bit her nails nervously. "I can't take it anymore! It was all that short guy's fault!" "Kuabrawa, Hiei wasn't even there and even if he was, he wouldn't have been able to stop Karuma from getting sick. Right now, we should just pray that Kurama recovers safely. We can't stay here for long, you and Yuski could receive a mission any minute and you have to be ready for anything." "Yeah, Kuabrawa, I agree with Boton. We need to keep our cool." "Yeah, but. hey guys, did you feel that just now? It felt like Hiei's spirit energy." A creepy silence came over the room. "Yeah, you're right man. It was his. Oh well, not that it matters really." As the others talked in the waiting room, Hiei sat by Kurama's bedside, staring at the beautiful creature before him. Little did he know that Kurama could see him and hear everything he said. "Oh my precious Kurama, I love you so much. Please don't take what I did as a reason to leave this life of yours. I love you." He bent down and kissed his lips. They were softer than any rose petals. "I leave you right now so you can recover. I will see you soon if you feel I am worthy enough." With that, he was gone. Three weeks later Kurama was back on track at home. He had missed the recital but was in high spirits none the less. He lay down on his bed and started to draw a rose. He loved them so much. They reminded him of Hiei and he knew that like the buds of a wild rose bush, he would come back someday. -The End- (Note to writer. write a sequel!) 


End file.
